The Love Of My Existence
by lexiCULLEN
Summary: Hope you like it! This was my very first fanfic! This story takes place after Eclipse, marriage and transformation. But dont worry, It's still good! Hope you like it. I love twilight D
1. Hunting for beginners

Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Edward, or any other characters. I do not own the best books in existence, Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the _plot _of my story.

Those three days were the most painful days of my life.

Oh, I knew the feeling of fire in my veins, so you would think that it would be less painful.

But it wasn't _at all. _However, I had one person to stay with me through all of the fire, my Edward. We have gotten married and he was just the most amazing person that I have ever met. Now, to cope through my first year as a newborn. Ugh.

"Bella, love, you will have to listen to me. I know that it's odd to have the sudden urge to have blood, but we'll get through it. I promise." He grabbed my hands and looked into my now coal black eyes with his golden melting stare, which would have usually made my heart start stammering.

But, I did not have a heart. I know that was one thing i would have to sacrifice to be with Edward forever. I would sacrifice everything if I had to. I love him and that's the thing that keeps me going.

"We have to go hunting right now." Edward suddenly broke my train of thought.

"Why? Do you think I can't handle it? Because I can. I am." I said, while trying to make an attempt at an angry expression.

Edward started laughing. _Oh. Bella. You are so beautiful. Even when your face is very humorous._

"EDWARD! Oh my god, I can hear what you're thinking!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure Bella?" Edward said. He looked at me as if he was the only one who could read other people's minds.

"Yes, I am sure. You're not the only vampire who has that ability." I snorted.

Edward laughed. "Silly Bella, you haven't changed one bit!" He grabbed me and crushed me against his marble chest.

He leaned down to kiss me. However, this kiss was different.

It was my first kiss with him as a vampire. He put a lot more enthusiasm and force into this kiss. As if he had nothing to lose. Which, I guess, he didn't. He couldn't break me, now. I was stronger than him!

Stronger than Edward.

Stronger than Emmett.

Which reminds me, Edward asked me once to challenge Emmett to an arm wrestling match while I was a newborn, to teach him a lesson. Oh, that sounds like fun.

The kissing continued. I never thought that it would be this enjoyable. His cold lips moved along with mine. it was amazing. I had to brake free and take a breath, even thought I didn't have too, but it was a habit. I was getting dizzy.

Edward pulled away, while keeping my hands cradled in his, and gave me my favorite crooked smile that would have usually made my heart stop. I hope he did't miss that too much about me. As if he knew what I was thinking, which he probably did, judging by my face, he looked into my eyes and said:

"Bella, there are a few things that I miss about you when you were human. For example", he took his hand away and brushed it against my cheek," this would have made you blush that beautiful scarlet. I will miss that. And your heartbeat. I seemed to have been attuned to it. But those are the things that I can sacrifice. All I want is _you._ I love you. Your beautiful face, the spark in your eye when you figure me out, your crazy ideas. Those are all of the things that make me love you. Always remember that. You are my life. You are my everything."

I started tearing. I love it when he says things like that. He is the only man I know that would ever say that. I am so happy that I met him. I probably would've been stuck with Mike Newton. Ugh. How fun that would be.

" Edward, you know I love you too. Very much. You are the love of my existence. And I hope to spend every moment with you. But, I really need to go hunting. Would you show me the ropes?"

Edward chuckled. "Of course, my love. What would you like to start with? Deer, bear?"

"Hmm… deer sounds good. Now how do I do this…?" I wondered.

"It is actually very simple. All you do is follow the scent of your prey, and go after it. Jump onto it and sink your teeth in. Drain the creature and start again." Edward said this as if it was very normal. Which I guess it was, to him at least. Oh, how I was afraid to kill an innocent animal. What did the deer ever do to me? But then, I smelt it. The blood of the deer. I could taste the venom in my mouth, my throat going dry. It was inhuman, the way I was thinking. All I could think about was _I have to kill that animal._

Before I knew what I was doing, a dead deer lay before me, eyes wide open in shock, blood drained out of its body. The blood tickling down my throat felt amazing. It was as this was the fuel that kept me going.

"Bella, love?" Edward suddenly said.

"Yes, Edward?" I replied while licking my lips.

"You have to bury the body. Or else, people will think a monster did this! Which, one did. But no one needs to know that." He gave me a wink.

A few hours of hunting later, it was time to go. I felt much, much better. When we got back, I noticed that my eyes were also very warm and golden. Hah! The Cullens are not the only ones who can dazzle. Hey, that's a good idea! Let's test this out, and see if I really am a beautiful vampire.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella love? What would you like?"

"I was wondering if I could test a theory…"

"You still have more theories?" Edward sighed, and then laughed. "Of course, we can, Bella. Now what is this theory?"

Hope you liked it! This was my very first fanfic!! More coming soon, revieww !


	2. Dazzle me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in twilight (or La Bella Italia). The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the _plot_ of my story. I

EPOV

- Bella, what is this theory?

I asked again. I was starting to get impatient.

- Well, my theory is that since I am now an extraordinarily beautiful vampire, like you Cullens…

She started, while I was thinking how she still hadn't realized that she was always beautiful,

- That I can also dazzle people. Would you mind helping me test this theory? Oh and Edward? Maybe I was always beautiful to you, but to myself, I have always found myself to be plain, ordinary. Just like any other girl.

- You were never plain. Always remember that. You were and still are the most interesting thing to me.

How I was getting a little annoyed at her new gift. She can read my mind, but I can't read hers. Humph. I'll have to ask Alice to teach me how to block out my mind so Bella can't hear EVERY little think that I think. Some things would be quite embarrassing…

- Bella?

- Yes, Edward?

- Would you mind not reading my mind all of the time, respect my privacy?

- Of course Edward! I would never do that!

And she says this while trying to hide a smirk. Her face gives off so much of what she's feeling. She probably would've read my mind, all day if she wanted to. Only Bella…

I wonder where Bella wants to go to test her ''theory''. These are the times when I wish I could read her mind. Her mind full of mysteries that she hasn't told me yet… Bella suddenly broke my train of thought with laughter.

I stared at her with a confused look on my face. This made her laugh even more.

- What?

- You should see the look on your face when you're trying to figure something else. It is absolutely comical!

I glared at her, and then chuckled. Silly Bella.

Looking at Bella, I became very intrigued. How that royal blue, silk, deep V-neck top complimented her body so much. How her skirt fit right onto her hips and flowed away from her legs. How her smiled had brightened and her hair fell perfectly below her shoulders. Ah. Why did she have to look so beautiful? The part of me, the man, was starting to show. He was coming out too often. I couldn't let that happen.

- Thank you, Edward.

Why is she saying thank you? I arched my left eyebrow, daring her to tell me why. She got the message.

- For thinking of me like that. I do look good, don't I?

If I could blush, I certainly would be right now.

- H-h…how did you know that?

It was her turn arching her eyebrow. I got the message this time.

- Of course. Humor me, Bella. Where are we going to test this theory?

- You'll see.

- Ah, being mysterious, are we?

- Very.

- Okay, I have another question, who's driv-

- I know what you're thinking, Edward. And _I'm_ driving. Besides, you got me that new corvette Z06 in jetstream blue metallic tint coat, so Rosalie tells me. I presume it goes pretty fast.

- Fine.

I sighed. Hopefully, now as a vampire, she can drive a _little_ faster.

On the way there, I was surprised at how fast Bella really was going. 120 miles an hour. Faster than me! What if she gets hurt? She has to slow down.

- Bella, love?

- Yes, Edward?

- Do you mind slowing down a bit?

I never imagined myself ever saying this. Edward Cullen, the man who drives over 100 miles and hour telling Bella to _slow down_? Wow.

- Please, Edward. Who's driving? I can go how fast I want to.

Damn it. She used her new found discovery on me, _again_. I cannot say no to her pleading to me.

- Oh, Bella…

We had just entered the main street of Port Angeles. Port Angeles? Why would she want to test her theory out here? Unless… The restaurant! Very diabolical mind, Bella. My sister's are starting to get to her.

- We should find out soon enough if I am actually beautiful.

- Bella, you are always beautiful. Have you not already seen that?

- Well, I've heard it from you a lot, but I want to see if it'll work on others. Please Edward, let me try?

- Fine. But do not always use this as an advantage to get what you want. That will make you as bad as my sisters.

Bella laughed. I love her laughter. It is the second most beautiful sound I have ever heard, next to the lost beat of her heart.

- We're here! Finally! I've been waiting for this for a very long time.

I sighed.

- Oh, cut it out Edward.

Bella snarled, which made me burst into laughter. As we were heading in, a faint smell made me crinkle my nose. Ugh, that horrible smell. It can't be. No, it can't. I'm probably just imagining this. It is impossible. It's all in my head. Which reminds me. Bella can hear my thoughts. Block out my thoughts, hmm. How I wish Alice was here. Okay, think about calculus. University advanced calculus...

- Why are you thinking about math, Edward?

- No reason. I wanted to refresh my memory, if we're ever going to go to Dartmouth.

Bella gave me a confused look, which means she's not on to me. Good. I'm getting better at this, but I hate lying to her.

- What is that horrible smell! Eww, Edward, it's burning my nose! I can't take it! Edward!!

- Relax Bella. It's fine. You'll get through it. Take a deep breath, and hold it in. The smell will become fainter.

- Are you telling me not to breathe?

- That's exactly what I'm telling you.

She raised her eyebrow. I raised mine back.

- Okay, here goes.

Bella took a deep breath and held it in. Her muscles seemed to relax and her face became calmer. I reached for her hand. She took it without hesitation.

- Hey, welcome to La Bella Italia! My name is...

No. Not him. Anybody but him.

Sorry for the cliffy! I promise to update SOON. I have it all planned out already. :P You'll LOVE IT! Again, I really am sorry for not updating in like almost 2 weeks. I had so many exams it was unbelievable. I will be updating more often. Promise! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. And please, no flames. I don't want my day to be ruined, do I?

Thanks so much!


	3. Unexpected Guests

**Hey guys. REVIEW MORE PLEASE! I'm trying to get some motivation here! But to keep you from getting anxious for waiting so long, here's anther chapter in Jacob's Point of view. I know, I know… I hate Jacob too. But you guys would be confused as why he is working at La Bella Italia! Here Goes!**

**Disclaimer**: I hate writing these because it means that I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own her books. 

**JPOV**

I had to keep running. There was no stopping now; I was almost halfway through Iceland.

I have gone for the past 4 months, obviously stopping for some breaks and not returning to my human state once. Sam and the others stopped talking to me as of last week. They were tired of trying. Serves them right, they finally realized they couldn't do anything about my situation.

Last week the last person who talked to me was Sam and he stated that Bella, _my_Bella was now a bloodsucker. I went through enough pain through the wedding, but now this?

A loud howl erupted through the chilly air. Who cares if someone hears me? It's not like they can do anything to stop me. Ha! I'd like to see some puny human try. I could rip their throats out in one swipe if I wanted to.

Wait! What am I thinking? Declaring something like that would make me as bad as Bella's stupid leech of a husband, Edward _Cullen_. How his name disturbed me so. I cannot and will not be as bad as them. Screw him. He damned my Bella to an eternity of being a monster, wanting blood for the rest of her life.

But if she came back, I would forgive her. Even as a vampire, I would forgive her. Anything to see that beautiful smile and her angelic face again. I'd give _anything_.

A sudden voice broke my thoughts.

_- Jacob, will you please come back? It's been too long. I know you miss her, I know how you feel. But you need to come back._

Not Sam again. He always makes me feel guilty for what I do. Not this time.

_- Do _not_ say you know how I feel! How can you possibly know? No one understands what I'm going through!_

I know that I sounded like some overly sensitive teenager at that point, but I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks!

_- Please, Jake. I know it's hard. And you're right; I don't know how you feel. But I have a pretty good idea. How do you think I felt when I broke Leah's heart? Not very good. But when I felt guilty, Emily would always make me cheer up. She makes me see the positive side of things_._ And that's what you need Jacob. To change your life around. It is going to be tough, and I understand that it feels like all hope is lost, but you do have hope left. You still have determination to make things better in your life. I can see you do it. I know you can. You can take how much time you want, Jake, but the longer you wait for something, the farther away it goes. The harder it gets to move on. It'll be hard, it really will, but it's always a matter of forgetting and moving on. Move on with your life. Remember the happy times you had with Bella, not the bad. I know you loved her. A lot. But someday, you will find your soul mate, you will imprint. And when that day comes, you will feel happy again. Enjoy your life Jake; make the most of your experiences. If you want to come back, I'll be here waiting with open arms. We all will. Take what I said into consideration. Thanks for listening._

At that point I knew I had been dismissed. Sam transformed into his human form. I know he's right, and I know I have to go back. I have to move on, I just have to. Even though I don't want to, I need to move on. Moving on. Ugh. Those two words frightened me. All of a sudden, just like that, I turned human again. I knew that my life has taken a sudden turn. For good or bad, I don't know.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After about 2 weeks I was back. It was astoundingly easy to change from my wolf appearance back into a human, even after all of those months. As Sam said, everyone was there waiting for me and practically killing me with hugs and remarks about how stupid I was for running away like that, which were no doubt made by Quil and Embry. Emily and the girls were simply delighted that I was back and glad that I hadn't got hurt. 

Three days later while I was working on a new car my dad had dug up for me,** A/N: Jacob's dad was not mad at him at all and he understood why he ran. Back to the story! **Sam came into my garage.

- Oh, hey Sam. What are you doing here?

I didn't want to sound rude, but the pack haven't really visited me these past days. I think they wanted me to be alone and to clear my head. Like I haven't had enough alone time.

- Hello, Jacob. I was wondering if you wanted to get a job…?

- A job?

- Yes, a job.

- Well, that's a nice suggestion you have going there but I'd like to pass.

Come on! Sam actually thought I had enough common sense, not to mention sanity, to work somewhere? That's unexpected.

- I think that you would like this job, Jake. It's perfect! You'll get everything off your mind for a few hours at least, because you'll be too busy working. Whaddya say? 

- What is the job, anyways?

- Well…it's a waiter.

I laughed a loud, arrogant laugh.

- You really think I want to be a waiter?

- My uncle is one of the managers at the restaurant, Jake. You can work whatever times you want to and he'll understand if you're not the best waiter. It's the perfect job Jake. You're gonna love it, you'll see.

- If I agree to this job, will you promise me that you're not going to give me any more inspirational speeches to persuade me?

- Promise.

- Fine then, it's a deal. I'll start tomorrow. Sound good?

- Sounds great, Jacob. It sure does.

There goes Sam, looking all proud and what not. You think he'd be tired of persuading me into such things, but _no_, of course not. I sighed. Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up that morning to the sound of the most annoying alarm you will ever hear. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! I pounded the snooze button. I muttered to myself:

- Okay, I'm up. Jesus Christ, you think they could make alarms a little quieter these days. 

I jumped out of my bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I brushed my teeth, got dressed and then headed into the kitchen.

- Hey there son. Excited for your first day on the job?

I just gave him a groan and nodded my head.

- You're just bursting with joy. What's wrong?

- Nothing, dad. Just a little nervous.

And I wasn't lying. I actually was nervous. I don't know why, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen today. I just had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I'm probably just hungry. I hope I'm just hungry.

- Hey, Pap, did you make any breakfast? I'm starving.

- Of course I did! You can't live without food.

I gave him a mischievous grin.

I practically inhaled my food and tried to forget about that feeling in my stomach. Today was going to be a good day. It was.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to work early. Better to be early than late on your first day. I parked my car and walked to the restaurant. I had to drive for two hours to get to Port Angeles. The restaurant was called "La Bella Italia". Oh great, it just had to have her name in it, didn't it? 

It actually was kind of fun waiting tables. Sam's uncle Clyde showed me what to do and told me everything a great waiter needs to know. After only about 2 hours of training he said I could start! I felt pretty proud of myself.

That night, I had already waited about fifteen tables and I felt pretty good. It was so easy waiting tables, and the people seemed to like me. I guess because I actually smiled at them and talked to them, not like the many other waiter's in this restaurant that glare at you when you can't pick what you want to eat.

I felt a breeze flow in as the door flew open. Accompanying that breeze was a foul smell that I recognized from anywhere. Leeches. In my restaurant? I growled. The smell kept getting stronger and stronger as I went to wait table 17 in the far corner on the right, in a booth. I could not see the couple that was in that booth. I only knew that the top of the male's head was hair that was bronze. Where have I seen that before? No, it can't be. It's not. A lot of people have bronze hair. But not that perfectly bronze. I shook my head.

_Snap out of it Jake! _I thought to myself. _It's not that bloodsucker. Nothing to be worried about. You're jumping to conclusions._ I took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

- Hey, welcome to La Bella Italia! My name is-

All of a sudden, I stopped. It was her, Bella. She was absolutely breathtaking. And Edward was there too. I growled, he made me so mad. I started shaking, and I couldn't stop myself.

- Hello Jacob. We would like to start with 2 cokes. Would you mind getting those for us?

He gave me his perfect smile. What a jackass. He was practically telling me: _She's mine now. You can't do anything anymore. She's one of us._

I looked at Bella. She was petrified. Her face was frozen into place and she couldn't stop staring.

Edward coughed, as if saying: are you going to get the drinks or not?

I just glared at him like I never glared at anyone before. Before I knew what I was doing, I punched him. Smack dab in the face. I didn't care who saw me. Come arrest me. I don't care. This is the man that took away my Bella, and he was gloating about it. Let's see him smile when his face gets deformed.

He just looked at me. He didn't even move an inch. Not even a wince. He just sat there, staring. I was about to punch him again when he suddenly took my hand and twisted it until I flipped and fell right on my back. He crouched down and whispered:

- If you ever_, ever_, put my Bella in danger like that again, I swear you will wish that you could die, how much I will inflict pain on you. Do not ever show your face again or else.

I just laughed and said:

- Any pain is better than being away from Bella. You should know that. And who was there for her when you left? Me. I think she at least deserves to see me again.

He punched me in the face and before he left, said:

- Does it look like she wants to see you?

I looked at Bell and saw that she was terrified and she was just staring at me with black eyes, furious.

- I didn't think so. Now go run along to your little pack, and if you ever see us again, I suggest you run. Goodbye, Jacob. Have a nice day. I hope you will take my advice because it would be the smarter thing to do.

And with that, he and Bella left out the door. I lay there on the ground while people came rushing to my aid. As I was being rolled into the ambulance, the last thing I saw before becoming unconscious was Bella and Edward sharing a passionate kiss.

**Hope you liked it! Over 2000 words for you! Oh my, this took me a while and I'm glad it's done. Enjoy! Make sure to REVIEW! It takes up 2 seconds of your time and it makes me very motivated to write another chapter. So just go down there and click on go! D Thanks so much! Next chapter coming out soon, BPOV. Give me some ideas!**

**LexiCULLEN,♥**


	4. Getting ready

** Hey guys! Make sure you review, review, review!! I really appreciate all the people who have reviewed. I love it! Enjoy this chapter! I am so sorry it took me week to update, but it's as long as the other one. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer:** STOP MAKING ME WRITE THESE! It means I don't own Edward or any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing creations. (

BPOV

As I stepped out of the restaurant, the scent was still deep into my nose, burning all of it with force. It hurt, bad. I shook my head; hoping it would get the smell out. I heard a small chuckle from behind me.

-What are you laughing at?

-You, silly. That's not going to help.

He gave another small chuckle. I just sighed. This made him start all over again.

-I'm sorry Bella if I'm laughing too much. It is not appropriate at this moment, I understand. But after what just happened, I'd rather think on the positive side instead of bringing up my anger once again. Actually, I was very surprised at how you handled the situation. It was very…mature. I'm sorry if I hurt you by punching Jacob, but you have to understand that he did punch me first and just what he was thinking and saying…

Edward shuddered.

-Don't worry, Edward. I know exactly how you felt. When girls stare all over you, I just get so jealous and rage builds up inside of me. And I'd like to also say that it was right what you did. To punch Jacob, he deserved it. He knows that I love you, and not him. He shouldn't have done anything. It was very childish what he did.

-You are not saddened at all by his sudden appearance?

-No, why would I? I knew one day, I would have to see him again. But he has to try to stay away from me. I am a vampire now, and he has to understand that it cannot work and that I love YOU with all of my, now silent, heart. You occupy all of it. Jacob did at one point, but my love for him is not one tenth, no one millionth, of my love for you.

-I love you Bella Cullen.

-I love you Edward Cullen.

Edward took me in his arms and simply looked in my eyes. We stayed like that for a long time until I couldn't take it. I leaned in and he did too, and we then shared a most passionate kiss.

As we were just about done, I could see Jacob being rolled away into the ambulance. His face held a look of hurt and fury. Mixed together, it was not a very nice face. That face would probably haunt my dreams, well, when I had them. I shivered.

-Are you cold?

Edward asked with a face of pure worry. I giggled.

--I'm always cold, silly.

That Is true.

He gave me his beautiful crooked smile that made my head spin and my forgotten heart go mad. I exhaled. I loved him too much.

I walked in the door and was instantly swarmed by the Cullen clan. Of course, Alice was the first one to interfere.

-Oh my gosh! Bella! Are you alright? I saw jaco- _him_, and Edward punching him, and your expression and then I came back to reality and… and…

-Stop right there Alice. I'm absolutely fine. Trust me. Do I look like I'm sad or mad or anything?

-Well, I guess not…

-Exactly. No need to be worried. I'm okay! Actually, I'm proud of myself for having so much control. If it weren't for everyone watching, I would punch Jacob myself for punching Edward like that.

-In that case, I had an idea…

-Don't even start. I know what you're thinking. I am not going shopping Alice!

-Bella-aaaa. Please? For me?

She gave me an absolutely heartbreaking look that I couldn't say no to. And she knew that.

-Fine. But where are we going and why? And you cannot buy ANYTHING for me!

She was in high spirits at my answer. Her face was glowing, not like it never did, anyways.

-Okay, well we are going to the new mall that opened up in Seattle. By the way, it's positively _beautiful_! I'm just going to get some small things – 

Which to Alice is everything in the mall. Of course.

-And some new makeup. It's getting a little worn out. I was going to get you some new clothes…

-Alice! I already have tons of clothes! I don't need more!

-But wait! You haven't heard the best part! Edward and Jasper are coming!

This made me feel a little better. At least with Edward I wouldn't have to follow Alice into every store in sight.

Edward walked in.

-Where am I going?

-Shopping with me, Alice and Jasper.

-Grea-a-at.

I chuckled and tackled him onto the couch. I started kissing his jaw until Alice cheered and made me jump. I thought she left the room…

-Yay! Only 9 hours and 47 minutes until the mall opens!

And what a long nine hours and forty-seven minutes it will be listening to Alice talk about this shopping trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was well… bearable, you could say. We heard nothing but facts about the new mall that we are going to, so conveniently called Shopping Heaven, which I'm sure it was to Alice. I know probably all the 1000+ store names, and the things they sell. Alice could already see by her visions what stores she wanted to go in. It was a very, _very_ long night.

Well, the one good thing that came out of it was that Edward and I were together the whole nine hours and forty-seven minutes. That was definitely the highlight of the night. There was just me, laying in his stone cold arms that locked me into an embrace. We were like that for hours, enjoying each other's presence. The ever few times Alice left the room, we would start _canoodling,_if you want to call it that.

Recalling last night, I started smiling. Edward walked in and looked at me with a grin highlighting his flawless features.

-What are you grinning about?

-Like you don't know.

My smile grew wider. So did his.

Alice and Jasper suddenly walked in. Edward and I instantly stopped smiling, and looking at how serious Edward's face was, I laughed, which made him laugh. Alice looked at Edward and then me and immediately put on a wicked smile.

-Why don't you two take Edward's Vanquish and Jasper and I will take my Porsche. That way we can each have our _privacy_.

Like that was needed. Last night Jasper suddenly stopped Alice while she was in the middle of talking about a perfume shop she would love to go look at and whispered something in her ear. They ran up the stairs right away. I didn't go digging in their minds. It really wasn't in my best interest to know what they were talking about, and I'm pretty sure Edward had that same idea. At least we got some privacy, too. I decided to say something.

-Why can't we take my car? I love driving it. Plus, Edward drives too slowly.

-Oh, is that right, Bella?

My love gave me a knowing and loving smile. It was pretty attractive. He made it on purpose for his voice to sound even more velvety and seductive then it already was. I stumbled for words.

-Umm… Y-y-yeah…that is right…

-Well then, we will have to do something about that. You wouldn't want me to drive too fast and pass the mall, would you?

I got more enthusiastic.

-Actually, yeah I would.

-But then we wouldn't be able to stay at the hotel across the street where I so conveniently booked us the biggest and most romantic suite. Now that would not be good, would it love?

-I g-g-guess not.

He was just being cruel now. He knew I couldn't resist that crooked smile and that _voice._ The voice that he only used to make me agree to something. As he was speaking, he would come closer to me ever so slowly. Too slow. I was about to pull him nearer, when he grabbed my hand and laid it on my side.

-Okay, okay you can drive. Just _please_ stop being so inhumanly attractive. I can't stand it much longer!

At this he smiled that smile that would've made my heart melt, if it was still beating, and kissed me oh so overpoweringly. It was amazing. When he was finally done, I gave a satisfying sigh. He chuckled.

-Now, that's better, isn't it?

-Yes it is, much better.

This shopping trip won't be that bad. It might actually be, dare I say it, enjoyable.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive wasn't too long. It actually felt like 15 minutes, only because I was with my love. The odd moment we would see Alice and Jasper drive by with big smiles. Well, one of them had a big smile; the other looked a little forced. We just laughed at their expressions.

While we were looking for a parking spot, my eyes grew in wonder. A light bulb popped in my head; this was the perfect time for me to dazzle!

-Bella?

-Mhm?

I answered while plotting my plan.

-What are you thinking? You have that _look_ on your face.

-Well, you're just going to have to wait and find out, aren't you?

Edward groaned. I giggled. He shook his head.

-Silly Bella.

-Edward, pull over here please.

-But we're still so far from the entrance-

-I know.

He gave me a baffled look. I just smiled as innocently ad I could, but he could see the twinkle in my eye.

-Excuse miss, you are not allowed to enter the VIP parking without a pass.

-Oh, I'm sorry, I did not know that!

I gave the valet a beautiful surprised genuine look. I talked as velvety and sweetly as I could.

-Uhh, well, yeah. It's-s…uhh… not permitted.

-Can you make one teensy weensy exception for me? I really do want to go shopping but I couldn't find a parking spot.

-Well, umm, maybe I can make one exception for y-you…

-Thank you so much!

I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. This made him blush as red as I would if a beautiful woman kissed me on my cheek at his age. I chuckled lightly. I walked back to the car and by Edward's expression, he was not very happy with me. Uh-oh.

-Sorry Edward! I didn't mean to kiss him, but I found out I can dazzle people! We're allowed in!

-Oh, Bella love, I'm certainly not angered with you. I can never be. It's that repulsive teenage boy.

-Are you jealous? Edward! He can never compete with you!

I saw Edward smile shyly. He was jealous! He quickly changed the subject, He was clearly uncomfortable.

-I am quite impressed by that little show of yours, though I might add. Oh, how I wish I could get you to talk so attractively towards me and kiss me…

He grinned. I just gave him a light hit on the shoulder.

-You are such a baby.

At that, I pulled him close and kissed him fiercely. He simply smirked slyly and kissed me at his turn.

I turned my head as we were driving into the parking lot and saw the young boy glaring at Edward. He was obviously not happy that I had a boyfriend, not to mention fiancée. I laughed. Edward didn't get it at first, but then looked where I was and started laughing along with me. It was a good start to the day.

The shopping trip hasn't been bad so far, but the shopping hasn't started yet. What will Alice do to me?

** Hope you guys liked it. I loved writing it! OMC you are going to LOVE chapter 5!! Shopping will be HILARIOUS. Keep reviewing; I love it when you do! Please, please, please! Don't worry, Christmas break is soon, so that means i can do much more writing. Yay!  
**

**I love you all.**

**LexiCULLEN**♥


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Hello all… thank you for the reviews. I was thinking though, that maybe if I got a little more, I would be more inspired. Sound good? D Please review and enjoy chapter 5, Shopping. This is definitely a fun chapter. ;) On with the story.**

**Disclaimer:**** Trust me, if I owned Twilight and the whole series I would have much better things to do with my time…**

**The love of my existence**

**Chapter 5**

**Shopping**

**BPOV**

Once Edward and I stepped through the double glass doors, the mall literally looked like Shopping Heaven.

How humans could make a mall that perfectly designed with everything detailed from the fountain to even just the garbage cans amazed me. No wonder Alice was thrilled. But I would never admit to her that I was also a little excited. _Never_.

-Love?

-Hmm?

-Would you like to start walking? People are waiting behind us.

As Edward said this I just realized that we were standing in front of the doors blocking the entrance. If I could blush, I certainly would be right now. Edward was obviously thinking the same thing because he was simply looking at me with a playful grin.

-Okay then, let the shopping begin.

I said this with a sigh. Edward chuckled.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

I heard Alice squeal from probably about 50 feet form where I was standing. She had obviously found something she liked. Or more likely, _some things._ I rolled my eyes at her enthusiasm. I wonder if I can read her mind from this far. I tried. _Oh my Carlisle…I…wow…just…amazing…dollars. _I could only faintly hear her thoughts.

Edward could apparently see the concentration in my face, which lead him to ask me what I was thinking. I simply responded:

-Wouldn't you like to know?

This made him look at me with those deep topaz colored eyes. So deep, so intense…

-Fine! I was just wondering if I could hear Alice's thoughts from far.

-And could you?

I pouted.

-No…

He simply smiled at my attempt of a pout and wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked for a while until Edward wanted to stop into HMV. I said I would meet him at the Burger King in the food court, since I wasn't in the mood for music. It took him a while, but he finally agreed to let me go.

I was merely strolling in the mall, looking at all of the stores that surrounded me and the many people.

Suddenly, remember that humans were near, my sense kicked in. I could smell every single blood type. It was so tempting…

Then a young man brushed his arm against me. I almost pounced on him. The sudden burst of air made me dizzy. I couldn't think right. As I was planning on how to lure the puny human in to my trap, I saw a baby.

Such fragile skin. Such innocence. I knew at that moment that what I was thinking was wrong. Very wrong. I instantly stopped. I took a much-needed breath of air and it immediately cleared my mind.

As I was starting to relax on a bench, Alice came leaping over while calling my name.

-Bella-a-a-a-a-a-a!!

-What?

I retorted in an annoyed tone.

-Sorry, I was just going to tell you something…

-No, I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. I was just starting to relax, that's all.

-Well, okay, I have a surprise for you!

Oh no. No, no, no. I told her not to buy me anything. That's exactly what I told her.

-But Bella!!!!

I sighed and nodded my head as a sign to say that I would go see her surprise. Her face lit up with pure joy and she leaped, as graceful as a dancer, to a store called _Baby Doll._

Right away I knew what it was. A lingerie store.

-Aliiiiice. Please tell me that you didn't buy me something. I told you not to buy me _anything_!

-Well, it's really more for Edward than for you…

I growled. She just gave me an innocent smile. Hopefully what she bought me wasn't too_, promiscuous_. Oh how I was not looking forward to entering this particular store. And what made it worse was that she probably already bought the stupid thing before I came so I could not say no. I wonder what their return policy is…

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Bella?!

Alice said exasperated. I was daydreaming again. As I always did. I guess because since I couldn't actually _dream_, my mind had to find sometime to wander during the day. I looked in her direction raising my eyebrows, signaling her that I was listening.

-Do you want to come see it or not? You-will-LOVE-it!

She managed somehow to break her sentence into individual parts, each fragment gaining enthusiasm as her sentence dragged on. I gave her a feeble smile and walked slowly, which she accepted. _For now._ I was sure she was going to make me try it on. Oh, the humanity.

As we walked in I was glad to see that all the store employees were, indeed, girls. I sighed happily, with an edge.

Sure, I had the body and I definitely could pull off the little blue sequiuned/rhinestoned/frilly/silky number, but I was still shy. At least I couldn't blush to show it.

After I tried it on, I was actually surprised that I liked it. I liked the way it felt, how it swung when I turned around. Of course, by my expression, Alice knew I loved it. She was simply ecstatic and was already scheming the next shopping trip we would have. I glared at her, and she shied away instantly, knowing what she did wrong.

-Hmm… I wonder.

-What, Alice?

-Well, since you have a new look and all, shouldn't I buy something for Edward?

-What would he want, from _here_?

-Well, I did see a pair of silk black boxers.

I just laughed, please to get revenge on Edward. See how he likes wearing these things, I thought to myself. I laughed again. Alice looked at me with a confused look, as if she was missing some inside joke.

-You are confuzzling, Bella.

-Confuzzling?

I repeated. Where does she keep getting these strange words?

-Yep! Confuzzling. You have to say it instead of confused now. I made it up last night with Jazzy. But, he doesn't want to say it, so maybe we could It could be our, like, secret password!

-Secret password?

-Mm-hm! The password to the ever so secret Alice Chamber.

- Alice Chamber?

She wasn't listening to me now, obviously coming up with ways to make this chamber. Tonight was going to be interesting, _if_ I agreed, that is.

Finally I had enough courage to answer her.

-Well, that sounds so tempting, but I have other plans with Edward tonight…Sorry.

She didn't buy it. Right away, she took out her hot pink cellphone and called Edward. I heard what she was saying, and it sounded like he was actually _agreeing_ to her plan.

-Yep, mhm, oh definitely, for sure…thanks Eddie! Oh sorry. I promise I wont call you that again. Bye!

-What did he say?

I said, a little exasperated. She gave me a wide smile and her teeth were gleaming in the light.

All the people in the store were dazzled for a second, amazed by the brightness of her smile. I knew that he had said yes to her plan, and that I couldn't escape. Oh. How God hated me so…

I suddenly realized that I was still dressed in my attire. I dashed into the changeroom quickly, a little too quickly, and got a warning glance from Alice, however, her face was still bright with happiness.

As I got out, I felt much better in my normal clothes. I searched for Edward, but couldn't seem to find him.

-Alice, where did Edward and Jasper go?

Don't you worry your little head about them. They'll be here any second.

She grinned. I knew I was missing out on something. How important, I don't know.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked out of the mall together, and Edward was carrying a suspicious little bag. I raised my eyebrow at him. He just looked at me, and smiled his crooked smile.

He opened the passenger door for me, as always, being a perfect gentleman that could only be learnt from the early centuries. I climbed in and he quickly, unnoticed, went into the driver's seat.

As we were driving, I asked Edward many questions about what he said to Alice and what he was doing with Jasper. He didn't answer any of them clearly, only a slight nod or an mhm. This left me crushed against the window, a slight pout on my face.

However, I couldn't keep that up for even a few minutes. Him not talking to me was unbearable so eventually, I did. He knew this would happen, and a small smile of victory highlighted his flawless lips.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

We walked in the door and were instantly greeted by Carlisle and Esme, asking about our shopping trip. I told them it was fine, and that I found a couple things. It went about the same for everyone but for Alice, she had a great time and she bought _several_ things.

I sighed at that. And then, realizing that we were now home, that Alice would soon start her scheme. I had no idea what was going to happen tonight.

I don't think I wanted to know. The way Alice and Edward were acting was already a hint that something was going to happen. Plus, Jasper was in the room, purposely calming me for whatever was going to come.

Suddenly, Alice yelped.

-Oh my Carlisle! There-is-a-hole-in-my-new-shirt! HOLEMANIA!

I looked at her. She was, by the looks of it, infuriated. Well, I would be too, if I found a hole in a shirt that costed 120$. Oh well, what can you do. However, instead of her going all emotional, she simply said:

-Oh well, I can always get another one.

And she was I high spirits again. What was going on?

It was then that I realized Alice had used the word holemania. I asked her about it. She said it was another word she made up.

And then she announced her ever so amazing plan.

-Bella, we are going to have a…

-A?

-SLEEPOVER!

Oh no. Is she serious?

-Alice, we live in the same house!

-SO? Who says we can't have a sleepover. We're going to have it in the Alice Chamber.

-Where is the Alice chamber?

-It's a secret. I'll take you there when the sleepover starts.

I grimaced. Another long night. But I felt that this one would be much, much worse than the last.

I then glanced at Alice and she was thrilled. I sighed a long, long sigh.

Yay! I am SO sorry it took me long to update. Christmas was CRAZY. But this chapter was amazing, and the next will be the best yet! HAHA! So many more to come. Make sure to read and review! Review, review, review!

**Thank you so much.**

**LexiCULLEN 3**


	6. Guessing

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Keep reading and reviewing, it makes me very happy. This chapter is a little different. I have done many points of views in one chapter. You'll see why. Now, the "sleepover" starts at chapter 7. Kay? But do not fret: This chapter is good! I'm waiting for at least, the very least, 5 reviews until my next chappie. All right? Enjoy!**

**The love of my existence**

**Chapter 6**

**Guessing**

**EPOV**

It is true; I do not enjoy making my Bella anxious or even scared for any reason at all.

But this oppurtinity was too good to miss. I think she needs a glimpse of how we see Alice, if only a little.

Jasper and I have been very convincing. He, of course, has helped by spreading calmness over Bella. I known that she is suspicious; it is quite obvious. However, I am determined to go through with this brilliant plan of Alice's. How she came up with it, I have no idea. She does have a very diabolical mind that cannot be tampered with. When she makes a plan, she sticks to it.

Trust me, if I could make her change her idea even a smidge, I would. But Alice doesn't listen to anyone when she's made up her mind._Anyone_.

Poor Bella.

**BPOV**

What are they up to?

I need to figure it out soon because Jasper has gone hunting for the day, which means I can actually trust that these are my real emotions.

First things first, I need to list what is odd.

First, Edward carrying an evidently shown little bag, but refused to answer any questions regarding it.

Second, Alice having a hole in her brand new shirt, and forgetting about it instantly.

Third, Jasper acting like nothing is going on and suddenly sending waves of calm over me when it is least expected.

Fourth, Alice making an Alice Chamber and insisting we have a sleepover.

What does this all lead to?

One thing: no one can be trusted tonight.

_No one_.

xXxXxXxXx

- Bella!

- What, Alice?

- The sleepover starts in exactly one hour and twenty-seven minutes. Get ready!

I groaned and sighed. I hope she heard it.

Does she really expect me to know how to get ready for a sleepover? I've never even been to one! Although, I would never admit that to her. Wait one second…

Today is September 4th…

Edward was carrying a gift…

Alice bought me some promiscuous clothes…

She insisted I get dolled up for a sleepover…

This could only mean one thing. How did I not realize this before?

I groaned. Alice would only get so excited for something specifically horrible.

A surprise birthday party.

How can she put me through such torture?

**APOV**

Yes! Bella will never expect anything. It took all that I had not to just blurt it out today, but she deserved a party. She'll be so excited!

This is my so very thoughtful gift to her. She'll be pampered: Manicures, pedicures, I'll be doing her hair, her makeup, I bought her some new clothes, I got tons of junk food and everyone is going to be here. It's absolutely perfect!

I am also very happy that I got the guys to agree to help me. I couldn't have done it without them. I am also very glad that Edward agreed to carry the little blue bag that I told Jasper to get me, a bracelet, so that we could confuse Bella.

My plan is working perfectly. I released a wicked smile and started to cackle like an evil villain.

Without me realizing it, Jasper was standing at my door; staring at me like I was some psychopath. Which, at that very moment, I probably was. He just shook his head and walked out of the room. He's seen me like this before; at Edward's birthday party. I was actually worse… True, I shouldn't have pushed Edward into the pool I installed, but it was just so darn funny.

Anyways, back to my plan. Oh no! Only about one and a half hours left…

I'll tell her to get ready.

- Bella!

- What, Alice?

Wow. Why was she so mad?

Oh. I guess that's my fault. Oh well. Soon, she'll thank me for it. I know she will.

- The sleepover starts in exactly one hour and twenty-seven minutes. Get ready!

I heard a low groan.

_Don't worry._ I kept telling myself. _She'll love it._

But will she really?

I need to start setting up. Today in the mall, I bought many medieval looking objects to make my Alice Chamber. I am actually very proud of myself. I even bought a dragon and stained glassed windows. Time to set up!

xXxXxXxXx

Oh my Carlisle!

The Alice chamber looks amazing! It is so medieval and cool…

Bella will LOVE it!

I let out a high-pitched shriek to show my excitement.

I giggled. This is going to be SO fun!

This very day marks a year of becoming a vampire.

Hooray! D

She doesn't even know it yet! How can she not know this? It's absolutely fantastic!

I did my ever-so-famous happy dance.

Now, the party list.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Me and of course Bella.

Not to mention I stocked the backyard with deer and a large bear.

What a fun night this will be.

What a fun night, indeed.

The only thing that's missing is…

CONFETTI!

Yes! I am so clever sometimes.

And off I went, galloping to get my colorful confetti.

**This was a very short chapter! Sorry, it was just to clarify what's happening and what everyone thinks about it. Next chapter will be the Alice Chamber, I promise! I might also be starting another story with AU, because I had a sudden burst of inspiration and I already know like three chapters. So be sure to read that! It's going to be HILARIOUS. Review please, and be sure to check in for my next story!**

**Chimo,**

**lexiCULLEN♥**


End file.
